


Anatomie

by liskoun



Category: Original Work
Genre: FaVU má tajné ateliéry, M/M, a sny jak by smet, sochaři, teplí severští bratři, velký bratr, více méně alternativní vesmír, výtvarná anatomie je zákeřná věc, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: "Dělají z toho maškarádu. Systém už tak úplně nemusí umělce, protože buří. A tyhle ateliéry vznikly až později jako provokace. Na truc."
Relationships: Jednooký/Vrabčák
Kudos: 1





	Anatomie

**Author's Note:**

> Nejšílenější na tomhle snu je fakt, že i kdyby něco takového proběhlo, ani jeden z těch dvou by se nad tím nikterak nepozastavoval.

Ležela jen tak na půdě, tak si ji vzal. Nebyla to ani tak knížka jako sešit, zažloutlé listy se div nedrolily, toliko na něm zahlodal zub času a ne příliš šetrné podmínky podkroví. Hromádka papírů, ledabyle secvaknutých. Skicák, ručně kreslená anatomická příručka. Naškrábané a mírně rozpité poznámky se zdánlivě kroutily, kde je zrovna napadlo, tvořily však podivně souvislý celek. V podstatě starší varianta toho, co je ten cynický patolog učil na workshopu výtvarné anatomie, zcela určitě zaznamenané rukou někoho, kdo se vyznal. A měl podivný smysl pro humor. Do detailu rozkreslené svalstvo místy obsahovalo barevné výrůstky, modřinám podobné fazolovité skvrny a mezi jednotlivými úpony odhalovaly blánou potažené zárodky, pečlivě označené a popsané. Reálné, jakkoli mu to v první chvíli přišlo komické. Vrabčák netušil, kde k tomu přesvědčení přišel, prostě tu najednou bylo, jako pořádná facka pro dřímající podvědomí.

Chyběl podpis. Sešity obvykle podepsané nebývají, pokud někdo nemá v plánu je zveřejnit, ale tohle prostě musel vidět i někdo jiný, vždyť to k tomu vybízelo, sklon i úhlednost poznámek se v některých pasážích lišil, takže s někým spolupracoval, ať už jako učeň, rovnocenný partner, nebo ve vztahu autor/korektor. Chystali to k tisku, museli. Byť jen mezi úzký okruh zasvěcených.

A on některé ty obrázky znal, vídával je v knihách, které jim vedoucí ateliéru půjčoval.

A pak přišlo uvědomění, které srdce přestěhovalo do krku a po němž se prostory prosluněné půdy už ani zdaleka nezdály toliko přívětivé.

Schody bral po dvou.

Vody internetu mohly sebevíc být hluboké, ale o téhle knize nevěděl zhola nic. Ne že by to čekal. Paní v městské knihovně marně pátrala v archivu, nebo to možná jen předstírala, vždyť to byl jen poznámkový blok, proč by o něm měli vést záznamy? Naštěstí ale nesvolala veškerý personál, aby se na ten prapodivný svazek papírů podíval. 

A přeci o tom někdo musel vědět.

Po cestě si všiml nového knihkupectví hned u vchodu. Přesunuli informace? 

„Netušila jsem, že to ještě existuje." Úsměv paní za přepážkou se zkroutil do poděšeného šklebu. „měli to spálit úplně všechno." Zatěkala pohledem mezi spisem a Vrabčákem, „Nevím, jestli ten člověk ještě žije, ale než před lety zmizel, vedl ateliér anatomie v Brně. Založil ho."

„Ateliér anatomie? Copak něco takovýho je?"

„Jistě. Dneska jsou tam přijímačky." Prodavačka se ošila, na čele jí perlil pot. „Řekli by ti tam víc, ale nejezdi tam. Budou z toho problémy, nemají to rádi. Neměl ses to dozvědět."

„Prodáte mi lístek?" naklonil se blíž k okýnku. Periferně zaregistroval skupinku těžkooděnců, pomalu se přibližujících z druhé strany nudlovité haly nádraží. Dech se mu zrychlil. Musela je zavolat, když spolu mluvili. „Prosím."

„Hej!"

Prudce se otočil, čekal další skupinu. Místo nich se na něj od okýnka na druhé straně široce zubil tmavovlasý kluk s páskou přes oko, navlečený v rybářské vestě a maskáčích.

„Mám jízdenky. Pojď."

Ochranka jako by ucouvla, když byl kolem nich smykem protažen. Na vrcholku schodů se po něm jednooký ohlédl a lišácky se usmál.

„Neboj se, teď už nic nezmůžou. Ale neloudej se, ten vlak nečeká."

Nepouštěl ho, ani když klopýtali k nástupišti mezi štrúdly lidí a našli kupé s jejich místy. Nemohla být náhoda, že se tu sešli a že jeho spolužák věděl, kam má namířeno, když to ani on sám před několika málo minutami netušil. Zvědavě se po jednookém otočil.

„Jak jsi to zjistil?"

„Je to jako v Harry Potterovi. Nebo keška. Nechávají artefakty a čekají, že je najdeš." Ušklíbl se.

„Copak má FaVU vážně nějaký jiný ateliéry?"

„Očividně."

"Pořád úplně nechápu, o co tady jde. Ti chlápci na nádraží-?" 

"Dělají z toho maškarádu. Systém už tak úplně nemusí umělce, protože buří. A tyhle ateliéry vznikly až později jako provokace. Na truc." vysvětloval, zatím co si rozvazoval tkaničky. Bez jakýchkoli rozpaků si natáhl nohy přes Vrabčákovy a zavrtěl se, aby našel v prosezené sedačce pohodlnější důlek.

"Klidně spi, vzbudím tě." 

Nádraží zářilo tak širokou škálou barev, jakou si mohli pouliční sprejeři jenom dovolit. Spěšně opustili vlak, v zátylcích šimral čísi pohled. Vidí je, jak si uvědomil si vrabčák, zatím co se tlačili davem lidí do haly a s hořkým humorem uznal, že chápe, jak se nejspíš cítil Frodo. Vběhli přímo do hukotu města, cinkotu šalin a brebentění stovek hlasů prapodivných jazyků. Nepříjemný pocit, že je někdo sleduje, se vrátil. Podchod, přechod, převrácená popelnice. Proplítali se spletitými uličkami, které nikdy v životě nenavštívil. Domky se nad nimi téměř skláněly, hřejivě barevné a mile oprýskané, výlohy plné podivného sortimentu. Jako jiný svět oproti zmatku jen o pár metrů dál. Tišší, klidnější. Jednooký očividně věděl, co dělá a s neochvějnou jistotou je vedl dál kolem kamenných květináčů, drátěných konstrukcí a lidí, kteří jim nevěnovali ani tolik pozornosti, jako žvýkačce zašlapané mezi kočičí hlavy.

Na jedné z nesčetných křižovatek, ještě než je nasměroval do neskutečně prudkého kopce, pak jen tak mimochodem prohlásil: „Nechápu, jak sem někdo může jezdit desetkrát do roka a vůbec to tu neznat. Tramvaje akorát matou, nic z toho města nemáš. Byl jsem tu všehovšudy třikrát. A vždycky jsem musel nakonec utíkat."

Nemusel dodávat proč, nebo před kým, na to se znali moc dlouho.

Na chvilku zapadl za roh a vrátil se s dvěma obrovskými, lákavě vonícími burgry. Mlčky jeden podal Vrabčákovi. Jedli za chůze, neměli času nazbyt.

„Proč tohle děláš?" ozval se náhle Vrabčák, který po delší úvaze pojal více méně oprávněné podezření, „neslibuješ si od toho nic, že ne?"

Jednooký se zatvářil jako neviňátko, v očích mu blýsklo. „Co bych si měl slibovat?"

„Nečekáš, že se s tebou vyspím, nebo tak něco?"

„Děláš, jako bys mě neznal."

„Právě, že tě znám." Pokusil se uhnout náhle téměř něžnému pohledu. Věděl, jistě, že věděl. Trvalo to moc dlouho.

„Dobrá, můžeš mě pak na oplátku pozvat na pivo. Však bude potřeba." zakřenil se, "a třeba pak najdem i něco na to spaní."

Pak ho znovu chytil za ruku a přidal do kroku. 

Ateliéry našli až v podkroví. Uzounká chodba mezi jednotlivými místnostmi byla zaplavená tropickými rostlinami, obrovskými okny na ně pražilo slunce a příjemně uspávalo. Od momentu, kdy vstoupili na pozemky školy, tlak náhle pominul a nahradil ho pocit bezpečí. Vmáčkli se mezi překvapivé množství lidí, tísnících se mezi sádrokartonovými stěnami, sípající po neskutečném množství schodů. 

"Když je z toho takovej problém, jak to, že se sem hlásí tolik lidí?"

"Když jsi byl malý, hráls někdy stezku odvahy?"

První dveře se otevřely a skupina různě starých lidí je vtáhla dovnitř. 

"Sekneš se sochařinou, jestli tě vezmou?" Uvnitř Vrabčákovy hrudi se zachvělo něco, o čem dosud neměl nejmenší ponětí. Najednou netoužil po ničem jiném, než tady zůstat. Na druhou stranu se mu ale příliš nezamlouvala myšlenka, že by se museli rozdělit. 

"Tohle se dá studovat i dálkově." Jednooký poposedl na stupínku amfiteatrovitě postavené místnosti a odcvrnkl šlupku od pomeranče někam pod ně. "Nevím, strašně rád bych to tu aspoň zkusil. Na semestr, dva."

V momentě, kdy droboučká profesorka po sáhodlouhém monologu začala promítat meotarem zkreslené obrázky podivných šperků, jim došlo, že si spleti ateliér. Rozpačitě vycouvali z místnosti na chodbu, kde nebylo živé duše. Když prošli řadou téměř identických dveří uprostřed džungle potřetí, vybuchli hysterickým smíchem. Neobjevili žádnou jmenovku nebo cokoli, podle čeho by našli.. cokoli.

"Jsme tu jak rytíři kulatého stolu." utrousil kdosi. 

"Ještě chvilku a vyraší na mě pupeny." kyselou poznámku na skleníkové podmínky zasedačce podobné místnosti ocenilo chabé uchechtnutí odolnějších jedinců. 

Nakonec se ukázalo, že postrádaná katedra se nachází jen dveře od nich, když z nich vykoukl lehce popuzený profesor. Nechali se zatáhnout do poloprázdné třídy, vyslechli si další monolog, tentokrát už alespoň od správného vedoucího a po kratinkém testu mu při odchodu na hromádkách nechali všechno, co považovali za vhodné podklady pro přijetí.

A teď se jich hrstku očividně pokoušeli zaživa upéct ve vlastní šťávě.

"Podívejte se, kolego," naklonil se k němu hlavní anatomik. Halas, přelévající se hospodou jako vlny jim poskytoval naprosté soukromí, byť seděli obklopeni alespoň desítkou dalších, "všechny nás překvapilo, že stále existuje originál té brožury. Doktor Pšenička by měl mnohem klidnější život, kdyby zůstal patologem a nepídil se po těch divnostech. To je tuším hlavní důvod, proč tu jste, nemýlím se? Zvědavost." pořádně si přihl a znovu se otočil na zmateného Vrabčáka, " Ten rok byl podivný. Nemohl najít žádné vodítko, objevovalo se to namátkou. Kojenci, staří, nemocní i absolutně zdraví, nezáleželo na pohlaví, národnosti, krevní skupině. Psali jsme to spolu, ale jeho nakonec úplně pohltila šílená potřeba tomu přijít na kloub. Proto to poslal do tisku, doufal, že o té anomálii někdo něco ví. Pak zmizel, výtisky stáhli a označili za fantasmagorii." oči se mu zaleskly tím druhem láskyplného smutku, se kterým staří lidé vzpomínají na dávno minulé milované, "bylo by troufalé vás o tu knihu požádat?"

Pochopil bez toho, aby se dál zbytečně vyptával. Vylovil z batohu ohmataný svazek a přes stůl ho podal profesorovi. Jenom o zlomek vteřiny poté se zrzkovy ruky pod stolem dotkla dlaň spolužáka, zdánlivě zabraného do rozhovoru dalších uchazečů. 

Šramot po bytě utichal, jak všechny nocležníky pomalu přemáhala únava, nebo je druhá míza vyhnala do města k další vlně oslav. Rytíři kulatého stolu byli přijati. Drtivá většina z nich ale zcela neloajálně, byť s nekonečnou důstojností, skončila pod úplně jinými kusy nábytku, což okolí přijímalo s obrovským nadšením. Většinou pak záhy následovali jejich příkladu.

Měkká a zdánlivě navlhlá matrace se poodsunula, jak na ni Jednooký ztěžka dopadl. Nijak se nevzrušoval faktem, že tam už leží jeho spolužák a pokud nechce strávit noc na parketách, budou se muset smáčknout. Koneckonců, spacák měli taky jen jeden.

"Tak teplí bratři, jo?" dloubl do Vrabčáka poťouchle, pohled upřený na strop plný oranžových fleků světla. Za uplynulých několik hodin zaznělo tohle označení až podezřele často. 

"To vyspávání se bych asi nechal až na později. Nevím jak ty, ale nejsem zrovna fanda veřejně provozovanýho aktu lásky."

"Lásky?" 

Bizarně veliká okna podle odhalila ruměnec, který se rozlil po obličeji protnutém páskou. Očekávaný komentář ohledně chytání barvy se však nekonal. Ani jednou se na sebe nepodívali, zatím co chraplavě vyřčená otázka visela v už tak hustém vzduchu.

"Pojď spát. Tyhle věci je lepší řešit za střízliva," zabručel nakonec zrzek, přetáčejíc se na bok "i když ten stav znáš asi jen z vypravování." poslední jeho věta by se nejspíš tolik neminula účinkem, kdyby ji nebyl utrousil kamsi do svalů na krku jeho nejlepšího přítele.


End file.
